My Chocolate, I Love You
by MyGummyBlackSmile
Summary: my first FF of YunJae! Yunho, si anak beken menyukai seorang yeoja. yeoja? hmm. benarkah orang yang disukainya yeoja? Aish. bad summary. just read, ne? RnC jika berminat. sankyuuu
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Chocolate, I Love You~****  
****Cast : YunJae****  
****Genre : romance, shonen-ai****  
****Rated : T****  
****Disclaimer : cast belong to God and theirself, FF is mine**

** shinsyifa (Ran-kun) FanFict^^**

**Kependekan, Shonen-ai, school life.**

* * *

********  
**  
"Oppa! Oppa!"

Teriakan seorang yeoja membuat langkah kaki Yunho terhenti. Dia membalikan tubuhnya, hendak mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. "Jessica Jung?"

Yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu tersenyum manis, tapi herannya, Yunho tidak terpesona layaknya namja lain yang terpesona pada senyuman manis serta wajah cantik Jessica. Menurutnya, masih ada seorang yeoja yang lebih manis dan cantik, yang aroma tubuhnya begitu memabukkan, yang senyumannya mampu membuat siapa pun jatuh cinta padanya.

Jessica dan Yunho kini hanya berjarak kurang lebih 1 meter. Kedua pipi Sica bersemu kemerahan, pertanda kalau dia akan menyatakan cintanya. Yunho tahu itu, sudah sering dia 'ditembak' yeoja-yeoja yang kagum dan jatuh cinta pada keahliannya bermain berbagai macam permainan olahraga. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya, tampak tak sabar. "Ya. Cepatlah, Jung-ssi. Aku masih harus latihan sepak bola hari ini," tukasnya tak sabar. "Jangan membuatku terpaksa mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 3 kali!"

Jessica menggigit bibirnya, dia menunduk. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang sudah dibungkus rapi dan diikat pita. Dengan cepat dia menyodorkan kotak itu ke hadapan Yunho. "O... Oppa, terimalah cokelat ini... Aku... Aku me... membuatnya d... dengan sepenuh hati~" katanya terbata. Ah... Berulang kali terus seperti ini. Mungkin sudah 150 kali Yunho mendapat cokelat atau hadiah dan surat dari yeoja, entah itu diselipkan ke tasnya, lokernya, kotak pos rumahnya, atau bagi yang memiliki nyali besar, menyerahkan langsung seperti Jessica ini.

Yunho mendesah, merasa berat untuk menerima cokelat pemberian Jessica. Setiap kali mendapat cokelat, dia tak pernah memakannya. Dia memberi cokelat/hadiah-hadiah itu kepada temannya, atau adiknya. Untuk apa menerima tapi aku tidak mencintainya? Itulah alasan yang selalu Yunho pakai bila salah satu temannya (atau adiknya) bertanya kenapa tidak menerima cokelat dan hadiah itu. Kalau surat, dia selalu membuangnya tanpa membaca isinya dulu.

"Oppa?" Yunho kembali sadar ketika Jessica memanggilnya. Dengan senyuman, dia menolak pemberian itu. "Maaf, Jung-ssi. Tapi aku tak bisa menerima cokelatmu," tolaknya halus. Jessica terbelalak. "Apa? Kenapa, oppa?" Tanyanya memaksa. Yunho tersenyum kecut, "Karena aku tidak mencintaimu."

Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat Jessica langsung berbalik dan berlari sambil menangis. Sedikit tersenyum, Yunho ikut berbalik, melawan arah. Dengan santai dia berjalan sambil bersiul. Sebenarnya tidak ada latihan hari ini. Dia hanya berbohong karena tak mau berlama-lama dengan yeoja-yeoja macam Jessica.

"Puss... Kemarilah, aku punya makanan untukmu~"

DEG!

Suara itu membuat jantung Yunho mempercepat pompaannya. Yeoja itu, orang yang menjadi alasan yang sebenarnya di balik alasan-alasan palsunya. Segera dia mempercepat langkah, dan...

SRAK! GUBRAAKKK!

**TBC!**

* * *

**FF lama pada belom kelar, saya malah menerbitkan FF baru XDv**

**Adakah yang mau FF ini dilanjut? Tolong RnC-nya jika berminat^^ gomapseumnida^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Chocolate, I Love You~**

**Cast : YunJae**

**Genre : romance**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : cast belong to God, FF is mine**

**shinsyifa's (MGBS) Fanfict!**

* * *

**~Sedikit cuplikan part 1~**

Suara itu membuat jantung Yunho mempercepat pompaannya. Yeoja itu, orang yang menjadi alasan yang sebenarnya di balik alasan-alasan palsunya. Segera dia mempercepat langkah, dan...

SRAK! GUBRAAKKK!

**Part 2~ ~(^^~) (~^^)~**

"Eh? Jung Yunho, right?" Oh, sial. Yunho langsung bangkit sambil melayangkan senyuman tampannya *stay cool dong walopun jatuh xD*. "Gwenchana?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi. Yunho mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis, senyuman cantiknya mampu membuat seorang Jung Yunho leleh. "Ka...kau 'kan Kim Jaejoong?" Tanyanya terbata. "Ne," jawab yeoja itu, Jaejoong, singkat. Yunho menunduk, dia terkejut ketika melihat yeoja di hadapannya ini memakai celana panjang sekolah, sama sepertinya. Eh? Berarti dia...

"Aku namja!" Teriak Jaejoong kesal saat dia membaca pikiran Yunho. Yunho terlonjak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. "Kajja, Puss. Kita pergi!"

Yunho sempat tercengang beberapa detik, lalu dengan cepat dia menahan lengan Jaejoong. "Chamkkanman! Maaf sudah mengira kau ini yeoja. Aku juga tahu tentang dirimu dari salah satu temanku. Dia menunjukkan fotomu yang setengah badan. Ku...kukira kau yeoja, melihat wajah cantikmu itu…" jelasnya. Jaejoong berbalik, sedikit cemberut. "Ne, tak apa. Orang awam memang mengira kalau aku ini yeoja" katanya.

"Kau... Kelihatannya kau beken, ya?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Hanya saja aku selalu merasa banyak tatapan tajam atau mengamati yang mengarah kepadaku," jawabnya polos. "Itu berarti kau beken-.-" jelas Yunho, beté. Jaejoong terkikik melihat Yunho tampak kesal. "Well, mau apa kau denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam, haruskah ia menjawab jujur kalau dia menyukai Jaejoong? Tapi bagaimana kalau lelaki ini tak suka dan mencap dirinya sebagai orang aneh?

"Ehm? Sir, what you wanna do with me, hm?" Tanya Jae lagi menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. "I... I wanna be your friend" jawab Yunho. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. "Kenapa kau mau jadi temanku?" Tanyanya.

Yunho berpikir, otaknya terus berputar. Yah, memang, Jaejoong ini bisa dikatakan cukup 'kuper' padahal dia memiliki rupa yang memikat. Kata teman-temannya, Jaejoong itu pendiam, dingin, tak punya teman, namun rupanya yang cantik dan otaknya yang cemerlang sebenarnya cukup membuat banyak namja dan yeoja ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi mereka tak berani untuk bertanya langsung seperti Yunho. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menatap Jaejoong dari jauh.

"Aku… entahlah. Yang jelas aku ingin berteman baik denganmu," bohong Yunho. Lelaki cantik di depannya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

* * *

"Ehm, Yun, kenapa kau melihatku terus?" Jaejoong merasa risih ketika mendapati Yunho terus menerus memandanginya. Yunho tergagap, dia menunduk malu. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri pinggiran mug kopi hitam pesanannya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat 'salting'.

"Hng... Jae, kenapa kau tak pernah terlihat berteman dengan seseorang?" Tanya Yunho, berusaha menutupi 'salting'nya. Jaejoong mendeham, disingkirkannya poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Sejenak, dia menghirup cappuccino-nya. Well, saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di café dekat sekolah mereka, Café Shinki.

"Um... Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya berteman. Aku tak seperti kalian yang dengan mudahnya bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan seseorang. Selama ini aku dituntut untuk selalu belajar oleh kedua orang tuaku. Otomatis, waktuku bermain bersama teman tak ada dan terganti oleh jam-jam les yang gila-gilaan," Jaejoong berhenti sebentar, menyesap cappuccino-nya, "Keluargaku terkenal sebagai keluarga yang terpelajar, keluarga yang rata-rata menjadi dokter atau pengusaha sukses. Dan karena alasan itulah, orang tuaku memberikanku les selama seminggu penuh. Waktuku untuk istirahat hanya kurang lebih 10 jam. Itu pun waktu malam hari. Adikku, Junsu juga diperlakukan sama sepertiku. Tapi, karena dia masih terlalu kecil, orang tuaku hanya memberikan les lima hari per minggu. Aku bisa memakluminya, sebab dia masih kelas dua SMP. Sejak SMP kelas tiga, aku tak punya teman lagi, sampai sekarang kelas dua SMA. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang menjadi temanku, Yunho."

Mata Yunho terbelalak. Dia sungguh terkejut dengan penjelasan Jaejoong yang panjang. Astaga... Orang tua macam apa yang tega mengurung anaknya dengan jadwal les yang gila-gilaan dan membuat anaknya tidak memiliki teman demi nama baik keluarga? Tega!

"Lalu? Sebelumnya kau pasti pernah berteman, kan?" Tanya Yunho. Ngeri juga membayangkan dirinya kalau menjadi Jaejoong. Kalau dia Jaejoong, dia pasti sudah kabur sekarang.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ne. Sebelum terkungkung jadwal les, aku bebas bermain ke mana saja. Tapi ketika kelas tiga, aku mulai disuruh les ini-itu. Teman-temanku banyak yang bertanya aku kenapa, tapi aku hanya bisa menjawab 'Maaf, aku harus les'. Tadinya masih banyak temanku yang main denganku, tapi makin ke sini, teman-temanku makin sedikit. Pernah aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua temanku. Mereka bilang, mereka jenuh karena aku tak pernah bisa pergi main bersama mereka. Jadi, ya, seperti itu…"

Yunho meringis ngeri. Well, memang sih, Yunho bukanlah tipe pelajar. Dia adalah tipe fisik. Tapi dia bisa masuk ke sekolah ternama dan terkenal seperti itu karena kesadarannya sendiri. Dia sadar kalau dia harus belajar giat dan mendapatkan sekolah yang bagus agar orang tuanya bangga padanya, yah, walaupun dia sering pusing melihat huruf-huruf dan angka-angka di depan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berdiri. "Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum sambil melirik arlojinya, "Aku ada les matematika sekarang."

Dengan sigap Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong ke arah pintu keluar. Sebelumnya dia meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja yang tadi dia dan Jaejoong tempati.

"Yak! Yunho-ssi! Kau mau membawaku ke mana, heh?!" Tanya Jaejoong sambil meronta-ronta. Yunho tak menjawab dan malah makin menarik Jaejoong ke arah parkiran, lalu membuka jaketnya dan menutupi wajah Jaejoong menggunakan jaketnya.

"Tutupi wajahmu pakai ini. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin bebas sekali saja, kan? Sudah ikuti saja aku!" Kata Yunho. Dia menekan alarm mobilnya lalu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tapi... Yun, apa tak apa-apa? Kalau nanti aku ketahuan ayahku, bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini tersemat nada takut dalam suaranya. Yunho tersenyum lembut, "Aku yang akan maju untuk membelamu. Tenang saja. Nah, kau mau ke mana, Jaejoong-ssi?"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. "Aku… seumur hidupku, aku sangat ingin pergi ke Lotte World," jawabnya pelan. Yunho mengangguk lalu menginjak gas pelan dan akhirnya mobil Yunho pun keluar dari lapangan parkir café menuju Lotte World.

**TBC lagi ah XDv**

* * *

**Yoooossshhh! Saya kembali membawa update-an FF ini^w^)/ straight aja ya, keliatannya, kisah cinta mrk? Eh, tapi ini masih awalan^^**

**Btw, kira" Jae bakal ketauan kalo bolos les ngga? Monggo ditebak :D o ya, maaf krn reviewnya belum dibalas._.V InsyAllah chapt 3 kubalas deh^^**

**RCL bila berminat, gomapseumnida^^ #deepbow bareng YunJae#**


End file.
